


Emiteitä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Feels, Friends to Lovers, PTP, Reunions, Suomi | Finnish, aikuiset hahmot, jälleennäkeminen, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ei ollut niinkään, että hänen päänsä sisällä ollut vipu olisi äkkiä napsahtanut toiseen asentoon, vaan hän ei ollut pikemminkään tullut ajatelleeksi asiaa aiemmin.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley





	Emiteitä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012, kun mieleen tuli vanha keskustelu iskevistä iskurepliikeistä (vuodelta 2005 ellen erehdy). Se käytiin vihreässä Finissä ja mulla oli vielä joskus tallella se topikki, saattaa olla vieläkin. Taisin itse heittää ehdotuksen erikoisemmasta replasta, eli tuon Tonksin laukoman heiton. Ffgn muistaakseni naureskeli sille aika antoisasti =P Korskea luukyhmy eläköön ikuisesti! Kiitokset Jollelle niin betauksesta kuin teknisestä avustakin — IFA rules all \o/ Kiitokset myös Sisiljalle rohkaisusta <3
> 
> Ficin nimi viittaa Leena Krohnin Matemaattisia olioita -novellikokoelmasta löytyneeseen novelliin, jonka nimen jo unohdin. Funny story. Etsin sitä emien pelottavaa spiraalikuviojuttua Supernaturalin viimeisimpien ilmestyneiden jaksojen transcripteistä ehkä pari viikkoa tjsp ja vasta tänään tajusin, että olin etsinyt väärästä paikasta x) Kiitokset sumppu-tädille Krohnin esittelystä <3 Jos haluaa ajatella kukat ihmismäisesti seksistisinä olentoina, niin emiteistä saa toki kaikkea muutakin symbolista revittyä!
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Trooppista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341704).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Sattuks suhun, kun tipahdit taivaasta?"

"Vanha, tohon ei kukaan enää lankea."

"Ehkä se tepsis vanhempiin?"

"Ai niinku näin vanhoihin?" Tonks hirnahti ja iski Ginnylle silmää. Ginny kohautti harteitaan ja joi lasinsa tyhjäksi.

_Tammisessa tynnyrissä_ oli vilkasta, he olivat ahtautuneina loosin kulmaukseen vieraiden ihmisten valloitettua lopun pöydästä. Tonks oli löytänyt pubin sattumalta sateen yllätettyä hänet keskellä jästi-Lontoota. Ginnylle tuntui olevan yksi ja sama missä he iltaansa istuivat, heidän seurueensa koostui kuitenkin vain heistä kahdesta. Niin oli ollut aina.

"Mä kaipaisin jotain omaperäisempää", Tonks tuumasi. Hänen katseensa harhaili jästien joukossa, kunnes se osui pöydällä lepäävään Ginnyn käteen. Hän hipaisi ranteesta ulkonevaa kyynärluun puikkolisäkettä. "Niinku... onpas neidillä korskea luukyhmy!"

Ginny tuijotti Tonksia hetken, räpäytti silmiään ja puhkesi sitten raikuvaan nauruun. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja vyöräytti punaiset kutrinsa olan yli nostaessaan kätensä otsalleen.

Tonks hymyili leveästi. Hän ei saanut silmiään irti Ginnystä. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen viikkoon tämä nauroi kuten ennen: estottomasti, vapautuneesti, _riehakkaasti_. Naurun helkkyessä ja kääntäessä muidenkin katseita Tonks imi itseensä Ginnystä sykkivää iloa. Se lämmitti jokaista soppea, kiiruhti sormenpäihin asti kipinöimään. Se oli puhdasta onnellisuutta.

Tonks kulautti ties monennenko lasinsa tyhjäksi. Hän oli ehdottomasti humalassa, mutta ei lähellekään niin paljoa kuin pikku-Ginny. Tai ei niin pienikään enää, Tonks mietti hänen katseensa viipyillessä Ginnyn avarassa pääntiessä. Hän tuli harvoin ajatelleeksi asiaa, mutta Ginny ei ollut enää se kolopolvinen poikatyttö, johon hän oli aikanaan Kotikolossa tutustunut. Kuin huomaamatta pienestä punatukkaisesta riiviöstä oli tullut vahva ja itsenäinen, itsepäinenkin nuori nainen ja nyt, kun Tonks oikein ajatteli asiaa, yritti katsoa parasta ystäväänsä ulkopuolisen silmin, hän näki todellisen kaunottaren. Hän tunsi Ginnyn. Hän tiesi, että tämä oli sisäisesti täyttä kultaa ja rautaa, terästäkin, mutta myös lämmintä ja pehmeää, toisinaan jopa haurasta. Tonks oli vuosien varrella ollut uskottuna, tukena ja tukea tarvitsevana, ja tunsi kokeneensa kaiken.

Miltei kaiken.

Toisinaan Tonksista tuntui, että hän halusi Ginnyn kokonaan. Sisältä ja ulkoa. Fyysisesti ja henkisesti. Hän tiesi, että Ginny oli sisältä kauniimpi kuin kukaan muu. Nyt hän tajusi, että tämä oli sitä myös ulkopuolelta. Tieto sai Tonksin nielaisemaan tyhjää. Ei ollut niinkään, että hänen päänsä sisällä ollut vipu olisi äkkiä napsahtanut toiseen asentoon, vaan hän ei ollut pikemminkään tullut ajatelleeksi asiaa aiemmin. Ginny oli aina kuulunut kalustoon. Ollut aina läsnä. Vasta viime aikoina, kun Tonksista oli tuntunut, että hänen ystävänsä oli lipunut karkuun hänen sormiensa välistä, hän oli havahtunut huomaamaan, miten suuri osa hänen elämäänsä Ginny olikaan.

Kun Ginny oli ensimmäistä kertaa sanonut "ei" Tonksin kysyessä tätä istumaan iltaa, Tonks oli hämmentynyt. Toisella kerralla hän oli jo suuttunut. Sen jälkeen oli tullut epätoivo. Ja vaikka he näkivät usein, he eivät enää _nähneet_ kuten ennen. Ei enää syvällisiä keskusteluja ei mistään ja samalla kaikesta. Ei enää pikaisia, tietäviä katseita ja hillittyjä silmienpyöräytyksiä pomon selän takana. Viime aikoina Ginny oli tuntunut vieraalta.

Ja se oli alkanut pelottaa Tonksia. Paljon.

"Korskea luukyhmy..." Ginny hihitti pyyhkien silmiään kuiviksi. Tonks palautti katseensa Ginnyn kasvoihin ja tarttui tämän käteen.

"Hyvä kuulla sun nauravan", hän sanoi sivellen mainittua luunystyä peukalollaan. "Mun on ollut sua ikävä."

Ginny hätkähti ja vaikeni. Hänen katseensa lakaisi heidän yhteen liittyneitä käsiään, sitten Tonksin syväntummia silmiä, jotka olivat aina imeneet hänen sieluaan itseensä, mutta syöttäneet tilalle lämpöä yhtä paljon elleivät enemmänkin. Ne olivat kuin kaksi kaivonsuuta, pelottavan syviä mutta uteliaalle tuhoisan houkuttelevia. Ginnystä tuntui, että jos hän antaisi itsensä niille, hän saattaisi hyvinkin hukkua, mutta tekisi sen rakkauden ja rauhan ympäröimänä. Mitä vikaa sellaisessa lopussa olisi?

"Tässähän mä olen, aina ollutkin", hän sai lopulta sanottua. "En ole menossa mihinkään."

"Melkeen jo karkasit", Tonks kuiskasi kumartuen lähemmäs Ginnyn korvaa. "Enkä mä halua menettää sua."

Ginnyn sydän alkoi poukkoilla, tykyttää tiheämmin kuin taustamusiikin teknobiitti. Oliko Tonks... tarkoittiko tämä että... mistä nyt tuuli?

"Tonks..." Ginny kuiskasi Tonksin korvaan ja sujautti sormensa tämän lämpimiin sormiin. "Oon tässä."

Tonks ujutti kätensä Ginnyn ja tuolin selkämyksen väliin ja rutisti tämän puuvillapuseroisen vartalon itseään vasten. Se oli ehtaa Ginnyä: pehmeää ja vähän hikistä sähköisillä hiuksilla.

"Oot mulle tärkee", Tonks kähähti huulet hipoen paahtunutta kaulaa.

Musiikki hakkasi ja ihmiset puhuivat, huusivat, kirosivat, törmäilivät heidän pöytäänsä hulmautellen teollista lemuaan, mutta Ginnyn sydän tykytti vasten Tonksin sydäntä heidän omassa pienessä piirissään — eikä siihen päässyt sisälle kukaan muu.

"Mennäänkö jo?"

"Mennään."


End file.
